onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KishinZoro177
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Okama Kenpo page. Unknown Devil Fruits They were removed for a reason for the paramecia, logia and Zoan pages for a reason. Please check out Devil Fruits which now houses them. One-Winged Hawk 11:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Marked Images Sorry but those images of Nami contain a sites watermark and can't stay on the Nami page. Please read our Image Guidelines. Also though those images are of those various arcs, they were taken from the Grand Battles games and should have a note. This isn't a major concern though. One-Winged Hawk 06:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I looked at those images you've uploaded and I KNOW the site you took them all from... That site asks precifically that you DON'T upload any of its watermarked images, as the owner made them and therefore owns them. The Black border gives it away. Anyway, I've got to go through all your images and get the watermarked ones off the page. One-Winged Hawk 06:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Mass Uploading Please note that you must notify us ahead of a major mass upload so we all are prepared for 20+ images. It takes a while to make sure they preform to the sites requirement and we like to know ahead of time. One-Winged Hawk 06:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Image uploaded One does not upload a new file to replace another, one upload a new version of it. In particular if it is just to replace the manga version with the anime one. What are we going to do with now ! The wiki is already full of unneeded files because of such mistakes, so try to be carefull for next ones. Thanks. Kdom 21:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I realise that you have made the same error with the Impel Down floors. So as practice exersice, that would be very nice of you if you upload a new version of files such as : in coherence with the new and put the Template:Duplicate in the unused version . ---- Ok what was not clear on my previous message ? why do you continue to do it the wrong way ? If you disagree discuss but do not act as if I told you nothing. I'm starting to be annoyed to correct all of your edit Kdom 07:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. It won't happen again. I give you one day to correct the Yoki Yoki no Mi page. Kdom 06:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well it seems Tipota reacted before me, you see it is not just me.Kdom 16:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again. Is what I should do to replace the images instead of uploading a new one? I mean, in that case it wouldn't be an overload of files. If that's the case I understand well; if that's not the case, I don't really understand the meaning of my files deletion or changes, could you be more figuratively? The only thing I wanna do is to make of this page an good option for every One Piece fan to check information. Thanks for your time. :If you click on the image corresponding to the Choki Choki no Mi article (Currently ) you will see that there is an option Upload a new version of this file (below the file history). As you can there is currently 2 version of this file). What you have to do, is to click on this option and upload the new version corresponding to the anime version. When you are finished, you will see that the article will be updated with the new image without having to change the article. The only limitation is that you cannot change the file extension (ie if the image is a .png you have to upload a .png too). :If you follow this procedure I won't delete your images anymore, some other may revert to a previous version if they think the new image quality is under the old one. :If you need more help or do not understand something do not hesitate to ask. :Kdom 20:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :PS : when one answer in a talk page, one usually sign thanks to the ~~~~ signature. It adds your name and the time when you wrote the message (Cf Help Signature) Thank you. I'm glad we finally could understand each other.--KishinZoro177 00:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) good, I have nothing to say this week :-). Thanks Kdom 12:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) For the portraits, we use a standard of 120x120 pixels. Also, for new images, that would be nice if you categorize them directly (the list of the categories is here. You can find in the Portraits the rules I have followed. If the name of the image is correct, basically you just have to enter [[| ]]. Kdom 18:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pagename change To change the name, click on the option called Move at the top of the page.Mugiwara Franky 13:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, before you change the name of certain pages, you kinda have to discuss it first.Mugiwara Franky 14:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Upload Glitch *see Forum:Image Upload Glitch Tipota 23:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oda pic That pic you uploaded of Oda working is pretty cool. Where did you get it? 05:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Google Images xD KishinZoro177 (talk) 17:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) 06:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC)}} speculation When you add unconfirmed information, you should make sure it isn't Speculation. If you are not sure you can always ask on the talk page. 17:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 06:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Final Image Guidelines Warning Hi there! I know you're trying to help the wiki, but you need to read the other messages on your talk and read the Image Guidelines, or else you could face a ban for uploading images incorrectly. Feel free to ask me or other users questions, though the Guidelines Reminder that's been posted already on your talk page points out what you've been doing wrong on your uploads. Don't forget it links you to the FAQ which can tell you all the steps you need to upload images correctly! Thanks. 11:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:38, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:50, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Images: Final Warning Yo. You need to pay some attention to what we've been posting on your talk page. You've continued to upload images that violate the guidelines even immediately after coming off a ban. From now on, if you keep breaking the guidelines after this block ends, you will be immediately blocked without warning for longer intervals of time. I don't like to do this but you've been here for over a decade and still seem to have no awareness of anything outside your own edits. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:42, January 20, 2020 (UTC)